


Aral's Rejoinder

by Bracketyjack



Category: BUJOLD Lois McMaster - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bracketyjack/pseuds/Bracketyjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I tell you, Pierre's daughter, you are blind.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aral's Rejoinder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Declaiming Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329170) by [Minutia_R](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R). 
  * Inspired by [Donna, Unspoken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330405) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



_Aral's Rejoinder_

I loved but two, and they rejoiced in pain --  
a madness worse than rage, that lived to soil  
and puppet and destroy. I strove to gain  
some sanity beyond that butchers' roil  
and won the world where such as you complain  
and wake to rise again and be disloyal.  
The beasts that tore your heart and were your bane  
were your own kin, not agents of my toil.  
As for the rest, you're right enough -- to rule  
is always to be smirched, to compromise  
the dreams you started with, the hopes you find.  
On dead men we may differ, but you fool  
yourself to think I'll tremble at your rise.  
I tell you, Pierre's daughter, you are blind.


End file.
